War Assignments
22 2 # War Assignments White's Basic Attack Plan Everyone should review White's Basic Attack Plan. It works!!! It will make you better at both war and day-to-day attacks (whether for cups / stars or while farming for loot). General War Plan Which Base to Attack? *We need to 3 stars on most of their bases, and 2 on the rest. Any base with 0 or 1 star needs work from us!!! *Look for crew assignments and which bases each crew should attack. *Pick bases to attack that you believe you can 3 star from within your assigned group (see below). If you can't confidently attack anyone in your group for likely 3 star, then discuss with leaders and likely go lower for better odds of win! How to Use Your Two Attacks (and When is Farming Okay)? *Your first attack should always be for 3 stars in your group. If you can't do that, ask leaders for advise on what to do (go low, scout, etc...). If your schedule permits, your first attack should happen early in the battle day. *Your second attack has several options depending on how the war is proceeding and on when you make the attack: **If you are doing your second attack with more than a few hours left in the battle day, it should be for stars (same logic as first attack). **In close wars, second attacks should be for stars - we need to win! The top squad guys should hold their second attack as long as their schedule permits to see if we need them to go lower (read: for lower risk stars to increae our odds of success) **In blowout wars, second attacks can be for farming. With that said, this should be confirmed with the leaders first. How to Increase Your Odds of Success *Review your attack plan with the clan leaders. The questions you should be thinking through: **How are you going to trigger the castle and heros? **Where are you going to kill them (which corner)? Will their defensive buildings be able to reach you there? **Are their buildings in the corners that need to be dealt with? **Where do you think their traps and Teslas are? **What troop composition are you going to use? Hogs? Giants? Wizards? Balloons? Dragons? Why this choice? **What do you want in your clan castle? Wiz? Hogs? Archers? A Drag? Balloons? Why? **What spells do you want to have and how are you going to use them? **How are you going to unleash your attack? **How will that attack get to the TH? **Has the base been attacked already and what did you learn from that attack? *We need to make sure our defense is strong. Make sure your castle is hard to trigger. *When in doubt shoot low with your attack! We need the stars!!!! Current War Nice job in the last war. It was one of our best jobs. We are doing another 45x45. These guys look stronger top-to-bottom. No letting up. No changes to the crew assignments, and if you think I did it wrong, please ping steint. whitematter is going to run the war strategy. If you are failing in your war attacks, ask him to make you coaching videos. If he asks you do try something, please follow his lead. ---- 'Squads' #No crew - #1 - #5 (avg exp 110.00) Top guys can go up here if they want #Widowmaker's crew - #6 - #16 (avg exp 89.55) #Kato's crew - #17 - #26 (avg exp 72.70) #tizzy's crew - #27 - #36 (avg exp 67.70) #GattoMatto's crew - #37 - #45 (avg exp 60.78) ---- 'Widowmaker's crew' *1 - 16 - crush these guys! 'Crew members' #Kato #blinkermech #whitematter33 #steint #Widowmaker #Andrew #RIVAS #FattTV #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *andrew - #5 ---- 'Kato's crew' *17 - 26 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. 'Crew members' #raychee #GattoMatto1970 #Stevenile #jmazz #Travla #Thunk #Azubu #KingBelowMe #rerun #tizzy #Norwalk Ray #voltron 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' * 22 - voltron * ---- 'tizzy's crew' *27 - 36 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. 'Crew members ' #RabidSquirrel #InvestLT #ScubaTron10 #superman101585 #Musawi #ellad #tasmanianaddict #Great Lord Matt #Made Monster #jake #chase collins 'Scouting Reports ' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *Jake #30 * Made Monster #31 * tas - 36 ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' *37 - 45 - continue your perfect 3 star track record!!! 'Crew members' #aragorn #fritz #Musawizo #LeChevalierMort #Chadwellington #Anthony #ric035 #The Beast #Gadi #lightning reso #Krstffr #bolin 'Scouting Reports' * TBD 'Attack Dibs' * 45 krstffr Previous Wars * War #1 - 1.Imperium - 45x45 - WIN! - 91-48 *War #2 - Knight Alliance - 45x45 - WIN! - 94-72 *War #3 - Air Hogs - 45x45 - WIN! - 96-71 *War #4 - Lien Viet - 40x40 - Loss - 70-81 *War #5 - UR Worst Enemy - 45x45 - WIN - 99-62 *War #6 - The Mona Lisa (a bunch of kittens) - 45x45 - WIN! 97-81 *War #7 - Canada - 45x45 - WIN! 99-54 *War #8 - free spirit - 50x50 - WIN! 111-102 *War #9 - Pinoy Style - 45x45 - Loss - 96-105 *War #10 - CalgaryPentHaus - 45x45 - Loss - 93-107 *War #11 - Cuban Cigar - 40x40 - Win! - 90 - 86 *War #12 - Black.*.Diamond - 40x40 - Win! - 84-31 *War #13 - Chinese guys - 45x45 - Win! - 112-33 *War #14 - stock brokers - 40x40 - Win! - 95-80 *War #15 - Whammy - 40x40 - Win! - 93-87 *War #16 - mora ab alto - 40x40 - Win! - 100-64 *War #17 - Hawler - 40x40 - Win! - 111-57 *War #18 - RiderOrDieKlan - 50x50 - Domination! - 150-49 *War #19 - Silence - 50x50 - Win! - 121-83 *War #20 - The DyNaMiTeS - 50x50 - Win! - 126-92 *War #21 - Chines guys #2 - 50x50 - Crushed - 66-132 *War #22 - Lotalties - 45x45 - Tied!!! - 104-104 *War #23 - INDONESIA - 50x50 - Win! - 120-115 *War #24 - lil giants - 45x45 - Win! - 118-84